This invention relates to a connector connectable selectively to two types of cards different in width.
For example; a card called an express card is used as an object to be connected to the connector. The express card is produced in accordance with a card standard defined by PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) and has two types including a narrow card/34 module and a wide card/54 module. Therefore, a connector used for connection of the express card is desired to be connectable to both of the two types of cards.
For example, a connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-318511 and has a housing adapted to receive a card to be inserted therein. The housing has a left insertion space and a right insertion space. Between the left and the right insertion spaces, a particular mechanism is disposed for guiding the narrow card to the left insertion space or the right insertion space. The mechanism has a rotary member rotated when it is pushed by the card. Thus, the narrow card is guided by the mechanism to one of the left and the right insertion spaces to be inserted therein. On the other hand, the wide card is inserted into a wide space as a combination of the left and the right insertion spaces.
As described above, the above-mentioned connector is adapted to connect each of two types of cards different in width. However, since the narrow card is guided by the particular mechanism having the rotary member to the left or the right insertion space, the card may not smoothly be guided to a predetermined connecting portion.